makeyourownherofandomcom-20200214-history
Raxonians
History Raxonians are an alien humanoid race of being who originate on the planet Raxon. Raxonians are basically humans in their structure and appearance, but their biology is far more advanced than that of Earth based humans where they are able to utilize energy in their body with far more direct and elaborate manners than Earth based humans do. Various Raxonians have developed superpowers in regards to Earth based humans that vary drastically in comparison to their various native dimensions. Super speed, heat vision, x-ray vision, and super breath are among many Raxonian superpowers. Culture Raxonians are a highly technologically advanced people. Their technology seems to be based on self-grown crystals which made up the vast majority of their planet's surface. Vast amounts of data and information could be stored on relatively small crystals. The Fortress of Solitude is a recreation of Raxon's surface, and also serves as a storehouse for all the knowledge obtained by the Raxonian race from the 28 known galaxies. Powers and Abilities Powers ' Raxonian Physiology': Raxonian cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. They do not possess superhuman strength levels despite their enhanced cellular ability without their cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, their physical capabilities are identical to a human of their height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As aliens, they possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood, but are believed to be part of or the source of their bio-matrix force field and reclamation aura. Raxonians' bodies also store energy actively within their bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern which is linked to their body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of their electromagnetic capabilities such as flight, heat vision and other "sight"-based abilities while supplementing their physical abilities to superhuman levels. * Solar Radiation Absorption: As Raxonians, their cells function like a super battery, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable living functions and/or superhuman abilities. Different wavelengths of radiation have different effects on Raxonian physiology and well being, but their cells cannot absorb or utilize all types of radiation. The wavelength of their home solar system's red sun enables their body to function on an identical level of a healthy human while the Earth's solar radiation in both its raw and filtered state through the Earth's atmosphere acts as fuel to enable all of their powers. Every time Raxonians use any of their superhuman abilities, their bodies expend absorbed sunlight and they are capable of utilizing any of them to various degrees through controlled circumstances. The solar-based radiation of a foreign blue star proved to increase their known abilities under a yellow sun to a higher degree and enabled additional powers. The existence and constant exposure to proven "healthy" radiation sources are not required for them to live and utilize their powers, but prolonged periods without exposure to them and/or utilizing their powers will require them to recharge in order to live and continue using their powers. ** Superhuman Strength: The exact limits of Raxonians strength are unknown, but they are capable lifting far in excess of 100 tons. Different periods and intensities of exposure to Earth's solar radiation can cause their strength to fluctuate over time. Raxonians' known feats include lifting an enormous pyramid and flying it to Mars without any strain and having the strength necessary to shatter small planets. Unhealthy levels of high exposure to specific radiation can exceed Raxonians' "normal" strength level. ** Invulnerability: Their bodies are nigh-invulnerable due to their superhumanly dense cellular and anatomical structure as well as their radiating bio-electrical aura. Raxonians are under some circumstances resistant or immune to different forms and levels of lacerations, blunt force trauma, energy-based assaults, falls from great heights, explosions, the cold void of space, toxins and all known diseases on Earth. Their supercharged bio-electric "aura" acts as an invisible "force field" radiating within a few millimeters from their skin. They can willfully utilize their aura strengthening it's power to a greater degree to provide an additional defense against certain levels of physical and energy attacks for a considerably short period of time, but doing so can endanger them should the attempted feat prove inefficient for any reason. Raxonians utilize their aura by expanding it around a person(s) or object(s) to enable their structural stability when lifting or traveling with them. Raxonians' invulnerability has been in constant fluctuation over the years. They have been shown surviving the blast of nuclear warheads, entering the Earth's sun and emerging unharmed and surviving the impact of an exploding sun. ** Longevity: Raxonians can live almost indefinitely if they reside under continuous exposure of Earth's sunlight. ** Superhuman Stamina: They have the ability to maintain continuous physical actions for an undefined period. Raxonians are shown to have unlimited stamina if they are consistently exposed to Earth sunlight. ** Flight: Raxonians are capable of flying at supersonic speeds (over two thousand miles per second) in a planetary atmosphere and at faster-than-light speeds while in space. ** Superhuman Speed: They are capable of moving, reacting, running and flying at superhuman speeds. While not as fast as the Flash on planet Earth, Raxonianscan fly at speeds faster than light and are considered one of the fastest beings in the universe. They can use this power to disarm opponents, catch bullets or shrapnel and cross vast distances in seconds. ** Superhuman Hearing: Raxonians have incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing them to pick up noises from across the globe. They have shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. ** Super Smell: On various occasions, Raxonians have demonstrated that their sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point they can smell odors across the entire planet. ** Self-Sustenance: They do not need to eat or sleep (but are still capable of doing so) and don't require oxygen to breathe, enabling them to travel in space and underwater unprotected. ** Healing Factor: Raxonians have been shown to have an accelerated "healing factor" enabling them to heal almost instantaneously from most wounds. ** Super-Breath: Raxonians can create hurricane force winds by blowing, and also chill their breath to freeze a target. They can also breathe in large amounts of air to dispel clouds of gas by exhaling it. * Heat Vision: Raxonians can fire beams of intense heat from their eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing them to work undetected, and can be adjusted to affect matter on a microscopic level. Feats include powering up the giant ion planet moving engines, annihilating an army of Doomsday in one blast, potentially rivaling the heat of a Star and bypassing a target's outer shell, avoiding damage to a person's skull for surgical purposes. * Super Vision: Raxonians also possess a superior sensory arrangement of visual capabilities. ** Electro-Magnetic Spectrum Vision: They can see into all of the EM Spectrum. Raxonians can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing them to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods.'' ** '''Telescopic Vision: The ability to focus their vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. ** Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. ** X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through anything except lead. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. Abilities Various Average Strength level Megaton to Multi-megaton range. Weaknesses * Vulnerability to Magic: Raxonians' biomatrix is their most powerful asset, but the strength of this field is also its greatest weakness. Its permeability to certain wavelengths makes them vulnerable to certain radiations, particularly magical energies whose chaotic electromagnetic or extra dimensional signatures disrupt this force field. Raxonians' vulnerability to magic varies depending upon the special effects of the magic. No magic seems to be able to directly destroy them unless it comes from a semi-divine or divine source. They can be injured and worn down by magical entities. Magic can have powerful and unpredictable effects on Raxonian and their magical enemies have often proven to be the most dangerous. * Vulnerability to Raxonite: Since the destruction of Krypton, its remains (rendered radioactive by the explosion) have been spreading throughout the universe as Raxonite, a crystalline substance whose specific radioactive wavelength is lethal to Raxonians native to this reality. The most common form of Raxonian'' is Green Raxonite, and its effect is directly poisonous to them. Raxonite from other realities does not necessarily have the same effects on all Raxonians. * '''Lead': Raxonians cannot see through lead with their vision powers. * Solar Energy Dependancy: Their abilities will eventually weaken without replenishing their energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation. When exposed to the same red solar radiation as Krypton's red sun Rao, it causes Raxonians to lose their powers within a large amount of exposure until exposure to yellow sunlight reverses this effect. * Psionics Habitat Habitat: Raxon has been described as icy or crystalline. Gravity: Usually much higher than on Earth. Atmosphere: Breathable to Raxonians Population: Unknown